


Vanilla Iced Coffee

by smolnatsu29 (natsucchi29)



Series: Haikyuu!! Harem Cafe [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, First Kiss, Innocent love, harem cafe au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7118158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsucchi29/pseuds/smolnatsu29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi, your boyfriend of 6 months, is still acting formal around you that your dates had only consisted of talks and hand holding at a nice restaurant so far.</p><p>You scream, "Some development please!" but how?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanilla Iced Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> \- sorry this took forever... life got busy  
> \- I really wanted Daichi to have an awkward love tbh  
> \- Suga the Tease Monster  
> \- fun fact: I planned Daichi to be a Law student in this story, but I didn't find a chance to include it so here you go

“Dai-chan!”

You said as you waved at your raven-haired boyfriend, who’s sporting a black button-down shirt, in contrast to the other baristas’ white shirts. You snapped a picture of him as soon as he turned around to you, and giggled at the blurry picture as he waved his hand in front of him while you took it.

“Geez, you ruined it, Dai-chan!”

“(l/n)…” he began. “Are you on your way home?”

“Yes,” you said. “And I decided to drop by to congratulate you on being promoted as manager!”

He became bashful seeing your smile, his usual reaction every single time even though you’ve already been together for more than 6 months. He scratched his head, and said, “Thank you… Wait, who told you?”

“Suga-chan told me!” you replied cheerfully, and the silver haired barista flinched.

“Suga!!” you boyfriend said in a stern tone, and stomped to the suspect.

Suga held up his hands immediately as if he’s surrendering. “It just slipped out of my tongue! And she should know, Daichi!”

Daichi calmed down. “I was going to tell her myself eventually.”

Your relationship with Daichi, even though it’s been 6 months since it began, is still a little awkward and formal. He takes you out to a nice dinner if he’s not busy, and apologizes every time he falls asleep during one of your phone calls at night. ‘Casual’ is not a word that describes your relationship just yet.

You wish you can make Daichi feel more comfortable with you, so you’ve had Suga, who’s your classmate, as your advisor while you tried methods for Daichi to be more casual with you, but you failed, and you realized that you should just leave it up to him.

At first, you had minimal feelings for the ebony haired man when he confessed, but you thought he was a good guy (not to mention how attractive he is) and decided to try going out with him. He’s a responsible man and he made you feel safe, so it wasn’t difficult for you to learn to love him.

“I’m sorry…” Daichi apologized. “You had to find out from somebody else. I really did want to tell you though, I swear.”

You didn’t really mind—not at all, but this is one of the reasons why Daichi is still formal with you. “It’s okay, I asked Suga-chan, so it’s not his fault.”

He glanced at his watch, and yelled, “I’m taking a break,” to his co-workers, who replied with either a nod or an “okay” at various times… except for Suga.

“I was just about to tell you to take one and walk her home since it’s already dark out,” then he turned to you, “You know (l/n)-chan, Daichi works so hard that he just forgets the time, so I have to remind him to take a break, or else, he wouldn’t. He’s such a responsible guy…”

You know how responsible Daichi is, because he’s even responsible as a boyfriend to you. He buys you flowers, takes care of you when you’re sick, lets you rant on and on when you’re having a bad day, and also tries his best to be there for you when you need him. No, there’s not a single thing you can complain about him, except…

“Don’t forget to give her a goodnight kiss this time, Daichi,” Suga teased as you and Daichi were on your way out the door after taking his jacket from the staff room.

You heard Suga snicker from behind you because he knew that the both of you blushed at what he said.

“You don’t have to walk me home, Dai-chan,” you said, taking the hand that he subtly offered for you to hold.

“It’s okay, it’s dangerous for a girl like you to be walking alone at night,” he said in his default noble tone.

While you liked it when Daichi does these “responsible boyfriend” things, it makes you feel as if he feels he’s obligated to do it because he’s your boyfriend, which goes back to how he’s still too formal around you.

“Dai-chan, I—“

“Besides, I like walking you home,” he cuts in. “I get to spend more time with you, even if just for another 10 minutes.”

Your eyes widened in surprise. That’s probably the one of the very few casual things he’s ever said to you, after 6 months since you’ve been together. You were left speechless and got too consumed in your own thoughts that you didn’t even realize you already got to your destination.

“Goodnight, and stay warm, okay? It’ll be really cold tonight, apparently,” he said, an obvious blush creeping about his cheeks while he smiled at you.

“Goodnight, Dai-chan…” you managed to reply in your current astounded state.

After waving goodbye, he turned and started walking away when you snapped out of your daze. “D-Dai-chan!” you called out.

He turned his head above his shoulder. “Yeah?”

“Can I call you tonight?”

You heard him chuckle. “You don’t need to ask; next time, just call, okay?” he said, blushing subtly.

 

\---

 

You pinched your cheeks while you stood in front of your bathroom mirror as you dawdled around while getting ready to go to school. You were so surprised that Daichi was so casual with you last night—that’s the most casual he’s ever been to you! You pinched your cheeks until they turned as red as your whole face as you realized that there’s a possibility Daichi will be more casual to you. You were too busy thinking about it that you forgot to do last night’s homework and to call—

“AHHHH!!!” you screamed, “I FORGOT TO CALL DAI-CHAN!!!” 

Not only did you fail to remember to call your boyfriend last night after asking him if you can, you also forgot that you needed to come in early today because the specimen you and Suga had been waiting for had finally arrived. You two had decided yesterday to meet up early before Suga went to work and you to your other classes since Suga’s in the early classes, to fit his work schedule. Now he’s calling you to let you know that he’s already at the lab and he’s been waiting for you.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry, Suga-chan!!” you said to him frantically. “I forgot!”

“Geez, (l/n)-chan,” you could almost hear his cute pout from the other end. “We talked about this, and I remembered you agreeing with me, or did you not want to?”

“I was the one who suggested it!” you glanced at the clock. It just struck 8 am. _‘And I said to meet up at 7:30 am!! He’s been waiting for 30 minutes! Oh no, I messed up so bad!’_ “I’m really sorry, Suga-chan, but can you give me 20-30 minutes, and I will be there! I promise!”

You put your phone on speakerphone so that you can get ready as you talked to him.

“Hmm, I only have 2 short classes today so I’ll be done by noon,” he said, contemplating. “What time does your class start? I mean, the one after genetics class.”

“My microbiology class starts at 4:30 this afternoon.”

“Let’s go to the lab at noon then,” he suggested. “My class starts at 9 am, so we won’t get much done anyway, and I don’t want to make you feel rushed.”

“I’m really sorry, Suga-chan!” you apologized. “I’ll make it up to you!”

“Yay, help me with genetics, please!” you heard a clap from his end. “There’s a few things I’m not really getting and I’ll let you off, okay?”

You don’t know how you did it, but you’re done getting ready in just 10 minutes, and whipped your makeup on within 2 minutes. “Suga-chan, I’m done and I’ll give you all the help you need! Will you meet me at the café?”

“Eh? Okay, I guess,” you can hear his confused tone.

You were busy putting the lab tools and the books you need that you couldn’t hang up, but you thought Suga already did.

“AHH! You just want to see Daichi, don’t you?” he teased.

You almost tripped when you heard this. “I-I don’t think he’d be there now!” you felt yourself go warm.

“Hmm~ You don’t have to lie, (l/n)-chan! He’s your boyfriend anyway!”

You were putting your shoes on, and stepped out your door. “Suga-chan, are you on your way?”

“I’m almost there!”

“I’m hanging up, okay?” you said, and braced yourself. “I’m going to sprint so I can get there faster.”

“Wait, (l/n)-chan, you don’t—“

You accidentally cut him off by hanging up unexpectedly, placed your phone in your pocket, and sprinted as fast as you could to the café.

When you got to the café, Suga was already sitting at one of the window seats, waving at you. You waved at him and barged into the café, sweating and panting hard, your hands at your knees. When you looked up, you were welcomed by Daichi’s and Oikawa’s shocked faces. You blushed in embarrassment, and immediately went over to Suga’s seat.

“You didn’t tell me he’s opening today!” you hissed at the angelic-looking man in front of you as you sat down on your seat.

“I told you he’s here!” he giggled. “I asked you if you wanted to see him—“

“SSSHHHH!!” you shushed. “But I didn’t know his schedule, okay?”

“Oh, you want it? I can give it to you, but you should just ask him, you know~ He’s right there!” he giggled again, obviously having too much fun with you. “Dai—“

You quickly put your hand over his mouth, and your face felt more enflamed. You retreated your hand back as fast as possible, and sat awkwardly.

“Help me with genetics, (l/n)-chan!” Suga directed the topic to your initial objective of meeting there. You just followed suit, and started teaching him.

At 8:45 am, the ever-punctual Suga had to run out of the shop to attend his class, leaving you studying alone in the busy café as most students and working adults are getting their dosage of early morning caffeine before they go to work or classes. As the noise level rose, you put your earphones on so you could concentrate. You were so immersed in your studying that you almost jumped when you saw a hand placed a medium-sized vanilla iced coffee on your table.

“I-I’m sorry, (l/n),” Daichi said in a low voice. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“It’s okay, Dai-chan,” you flashed a cheery smile at him. “Oh, but I don’t remember ordering a drink, or did I?”

“It’s on me,” he said as his pink blush became more prominent on his tanned skin.

Is this the beginning of your mutually rosy-coloured days with your boyfriend?

You flushed immediately. “T-Thank you,” you smiled bashfully at him this time. “You didn’t have to.”

“I saw you working so hard, I just wanted to reward you,” he said, followed by a scratch on his head, and you thanked the heavens as the manager’s black shirt clung onto his skin as it stretched and sort of revealed his volleyball-toned arms. Your yearning to see him in sleeveless heightened—no, even just a short-sleeved t-shirt would be enough—you really just want to see his arms, to be honest.

“A-Ah, well, thank you, Dai-chan,” you couldn’t hide the fact that you were staring too hard at his arms and imagining how good would he look in the summertime, topless with only board shorts on—

“Ne, you two~” Oikawa chimed in (neither of you noticed that he came closer and the café is almost empty), “You’ve already passed the 6-month threshold right?”

Both you and Daichi looked at each other, then he gave Oikawa a nod.

Oikawa snickered. “It really doesn’t look like it, Dai-chan~”

 

\---

 

You came to your genetics lecture early and listlessly. You chose a seat somewhat in the middle of the lecture hall and laid your head on the table as you thought about the underlying meaning of what Oikawa said about you and Daichi this morning at the café.

‘ _It really doesn’t look like it…’_

You didn’t even notice that Suga arrived until he jokingly covered your head with the book he was holding. “You look down, what’s wrong?”

“Suga-chan…” you pouted sadly. “Does my relationship with Dai-chan really look that bad from others’ point of view?”

Suga’s eyes widened at this. “It doesn’t look bad. Why?”

“But it looks as if we’re not really together, right?”

“I wouldn’t say that.”

For a split second, you thought you saw Suga’s eye twitch, but when you blinked, he sported his usual comforting smile on. “Your relationship just hasn’t reached its maturity because I think the both of you are holding something back or something you two are unsure of.”

Your forehead creased as you tried to think of what could you possibly be holding back. You were sure within yourself that you love Daichi, and this is already a huge development as you didn’t love him when you decided to go out with him. “What should I do, Suga-chan?”

Suga knew by your tone that it wasn’t a question you needed an answer to, but he’s decided that he will do something himself.

 

\---

 

When you came into the café, Iwaizumi greeted you, as Suga was not on the floor and the café is at its slow time. Out of the boys, he was the one whom you deemed the most unapproachable, but you found it interesting that he’s the best friend of the café’s most charming man (aside from your boyfriend, that is).

“A vanilla iced coffee, right?” he said, as he approached your table to take your order.

“Ah, am I that much of a regular here now?” you chuckled.

“Everyone here knows you’re Sawamura’s girl,” he answered.

“A-Ah, I guess,” you replied, not knowing how to deal with such a serious character.

He left for a bit to make your order, and when he came back, he sat himself at the seat in front of you, which you did not expect at all, as you two hadn’t really spoken to each other, aside from casual greetings. He stayed silent while you were just at a loss, but then he spoke, “You look like you need somebody to listen to you. Go on, I’m listening. It’s not busy anyway.”

He earned a wide-eyed reaction from you. “Am I that obvious? I was trying to hide it too,” you asked, forcing out a chuckle.

“I don’t know about others, but for me, it’s not that hard to see.”

You didn’t think that the stern-looking man is extremely observant. You thought it’s no use to hide from him anymore, so you dropped your guard and began spilling to him. “Oikawa-san said Dai-chan and I don’t look like a couple, and to be honest, that’s where all my insecurities about my relationship lie. I try my best every day, and I know Dai-chan does too, but I feel like we’re not getting any closer. Suga-chan also said that one of us might be unsure about something, and I keep thinking and thinking if it was me, but I can’t think about anything.”

“That Baka-kawa always lets his stupid mouth run too much; I’m sorry about his insensitivity,” Iwaizumi said apologetically. “But the only thing I can say is that, you’re missing something really important.”

“Something important?” This left you confused, and you racked your brains for any answer that would fit. “Ne, Iwaizumi-san, would you tell me?”

The spiky haired barista flashed you a small smile. “I think it’s better if you find out on your own.”

As soon as he finished speaking and before you could hound him to give you the answer, few customers came in, making Iwaizumi occupied with them.

 

\---

 

_“…you’re missing something really important.”_

These words kept playing in your head in an indefinite repeat. You had been thinking about it for so many hours now, but the answer still hasn’t come by your way.

_BRRR BRRR_

Your phone vibrated, signaling that Suga responded to the risky question you sent to him, not even a minute ago.

 

 **_From:_ ** _Suga-chan_

 **_Subject: Re:_ ** _serious question_

_If Iwaizumi-san said that, then it’s not my place to answer._

_Besides, I believe you’ll find your answer on your own ^^_

You wanted to scream, but you know they’re both right. It’s you and Daichi’s relationship, not theirs. But your impatience is driving you mad.

****

**_To:_ ** _Suga-chan_

 **_Subject: Re:_ ** _serious question_

_So you’re saying the same thing?_

_Ne, ne, give me a clue, please?_

At least just one clue would be fine, you thought. You just need a boost, and then you’d be able to find your answer somehow. Yeah, a clue would really help you out—

 

 **_From:_ ** _Suga-chan_

 **_Subject: Re:_ ** _serious question_

_No way~_

_It’s better if you find out by yourself._

_Good luck ^_^_

“He’s totally having fun with this, isn’t he?” you said to yourself.

 You went back to your studying, and not even 5 minutes later, Suga sent you another message.

 

 **_From:_ ** _Suga-chan_

 **_Subject: Re:_ ** _serious question_

_Oh, but I feel really bad for not helping you…_

This made you perk up. Maybe he’ll actually help you—

 

 **_From:_ ** _Suga-chan_

 **_Subject: Re:_ ** _serious question_

 

_But I still won’t help you though!_

_It’s very important that you learn this yourself!_

_Best of luck to you (^o^)/_

Your head dropped on the table with a soft thud. _‘He’s taken a liking to tease me lately.’_

Out of nowhere, your phone rang and you thought it was Suga making fun of you, so you answered without looking at the caller ID.

“Suga-chan, please, spare me,” you said.

“Oh, I’m sorry, were you expecting a call from Suga?” a familiar deep voice said at the other end of the line.

You immediately looked at the caller ID to see Daichi’s name on it.

“A-Ah, no, Dai-chan, it’s fine!” you stuttered. You didn’t expect your boyfriend to call you. You checked the time. It’s literally 5 minutes to 9 pm, and basing on Daichi’s schedule, he just got out of volleyball practice. “What’s up?”

“W-Well, um,” you heard him clear his throat, “You didn’t call last night—I thought maybe you forgot, so I thought I’m the one who should call first today.”

“Y-Yeah, I’m so sorry about that!” You cringed at the thought that you had a lame reason about why you forgot.

“It’s okay, I know you’re quite busy too. But umm…”

An indefinite pause followed, and you decided to interrupt it to get the conversation going. “What is it, Dai-chan?” you said, sounding rather cheerfully than your actual mood at the moment.

“I-I was just wondering if you’ve already had dinner? Well you probably already have since it’s late already, but we haven’t gone out this week, and…”

“And?”

“I’m sorry, I can only take you to a ramen shop,” he said. “Money’s kind of tight for me right now, since I just sent money to my family.” 

This was the first time you heard that Daichi sends money to his family in Miyagi to help them out. You thought that his family must be lucky to have a responsible son like him.

“You know what, you can come over right now, and I’ll make you something, okay?” you said.

“Is that okay?”

“Yeah, that’s not a problem at all! It’s time for you to taste my cooking!”

He chuckled. “Okay, I’ll be there in 10 minutes.”

 

\---

 

“How is it, Dai-chan?” you asked him tentatively, as he took the first bite of your specialty: curry.

“It’s good! It’s really delicious!” he said, as he chewed and had another spoonful.

“Oh, thank goodness!” you said, blushing. “I’m glad you like it! If only I knew about it, I could have made you some shoyu ramen.”

“To be honest, this might just become my favourite food!” he said, as he happily shoved another spoonful in his mouth.

You turned red within 0.5 seconds and covered your face with your hand rather unsuccessfully. “Y-You’re exaggerating…”

“No, I’m not, this is really good!” he said, as he happily ate.

You never realized until now how much you love to watch Daichi eating, and especially that he’s eating the food you made him with a smile on his handsome face.

“U-Um, if you want, I-I can make you food so you can save money too…” you offered. You wanted to do something for Daichi, and this was the best idea you can think of. “That is, if you want!”

Daichi looked straight at your red face, and smiled. “That would help me a lot! Thank you!” he said, and he reached across the table to give your hand a squeeze. “Thank you, for thinking about me.”

“W-What are you saying?! You’re my boyfriend, Dai-chan, so of course I’m always thinking about you!” you said, flustered.

Daichi’s eyes widened. “C-Can you say that again?”

You had a puzzled expression on. “Say what again?”

“You said that you always think of me.”

“Well, yes because you’re my boyfriend, Dai-chan,” you said, confused. “What do you mean?”

He sighed in relief. “I’m really happy you said that! To be honest, when I asked you out, I knew you didn’t have feelings for me, but even so I was very happy when you gave me a chance! But all this time, I thought you might just be forcing yourself to go along with me.”

You were surprised at this revelation. You didn’t realize Daichi is also feeling insecure about your relationship, and he just revealed to you the clue, about what’s missing in your relationship.

“I see, so it was me all along!”

“What do you mean—“

“I’m sorry, Dai-chan!” you bowed your head a bit, and only raised it when he told you to.

“For a few days now, I’ve been thinking as to why does it feel like there’s something missing about our relationship, and I felt very insecure as well. I see now, so it was my fault.”

“No! I’m not saying it’s your fault at all!” Daichi said defensively.

“Oh, no, that’s not where I’m going with this,” you said, and you stood up to move beside where Daichi is sitting.

You reached for his left cheek and caressed it. “I’m sorry, Dai-chan, I made you feel insecure about our relationship. I’m stupid for not realizing it sooner.”

He was about to reply to you when you inched your face to his and kissed him softly, passionately, and so lovingly that he had no problem easing into the kiss, and also began kissing back gently.

As you two pulled away from the kiss, he leaned his forehead against yours. His face feels too warm from the blush, but full of happiness upon sharing this moment with you. “It was my fault too, because I couldn’t express myself freely,” he chuckled.

“I love you, (f/n). I really do, and I’m sorry if I’m so late in saying it.”

Tears suddenly began falling from your beautiful eyes, and Daichi started scrambling as he asked if you’re okay. “I’m okay, I’m just really happy, Dai-chan! I love you too, Daichi!” you said, and you threw yourself at him, wrapping your arms around his neck. The impact made the two of you fall, with you on top of Daichi. This time, it’s you who leaned your forehead against his.

“I’m sorry too, if I didn’t say it early on, and we got into this mess,” you giggled, because you’re too happy about finally getting out of the hurdle in your relationship. “From now on, let’s be honest to each other, okay?”

“Okay, I’ll be honest. You just took my first kiss and you’re my first girlfriend ever. Embarrassing, isn’t it?” he laughed.

“Really?” You couldn’t believe your ears because when you first met him, you thought to yourself that he’s the popular type so he’s probably had a few girlfriends before you. “M-Me too, you’re my first kiss and my first boyfriend too.”

“Really? For someone as beautiful as you are?”

“Daichi, that’s not being honest anymore.”

He wrapped his left arm around your waist, and he cupped his right hand on your cheek. “I’m being honest, (f/n). I won’t let anybody give negative criticisms about my beautiful girlfriend, even if it’s you, okay?”

You turned as red as a tomato, and asked him, “Am I really?”

He said, “Yes, you are. Really beautiful, if you ask me,” and you two shared another kiss.

 

\---

 

“Daichi!! Oh, everyone’s here!” You said, as you came in the store, waving your hand at the boys, who also waved back in return.

Daichi approached you and was infected by your smile. “Oh (f/n), you look really happy! What’s up?”

“We finally got our genetics test back, and look what I got!” you said, as you scrambled to get the paper out of your bag, and showed it to Daichi as soon as you found it and smoothed it out.

“97%?!!” Daichi almost yelled out. “Wow, good job, (f/n)! I’m really proud of you!”

The other baristas witnessed your smile became more dazzling and the rose tint crept upon your cheeks as you chatted with Daichi cheerfully.

Oikawa, Kuroo and Bokuto are the ones who are the most astounded by this scene.

Oikawa said, “Ne, ne, don’t you think—“

Kuroo interrupted, “Yeah, yeah, they seem more—“

Bokuto added, “More couple-like now, don’t you think?”

Suga and Iwaizumi looked at each other, and they both sighed in relief.

“Here, Daichi,” you said, as you handed a lunch box wrapped neatly in a light blue cloth. “I made you omurice for lunch, and I haven’t decided what to cook for dinner yet, so just text me if you have any requests, okay?”

“Yeah, definitely,” he smiled back. “Thank you for this.”

“I said I’d do it for you, right? So it’s not a problem!” you checked the time on your watch. “Suga-chan and I are going to be at the lab to work on our experiment. We just dropped by so I can give you your lunch!”

“I’ll see you later!” you said, and you tiptoed upwards so you can kiss Daichi on the cheek, in which he leaned down a bit in response.

When you stepped out the door after Suga did, you looked back to see the shocked faces of Oikawa, Kuroo and Bokuto, making you giggle.


End file.
